I'm not scare
by Rayssa Cunha
Summary: Rose e Scorpius brigam feio e ele acaba tocando no ponto fraco dela, o que será que vai acontecer?
1. O que eu realmente sou?

01. O que eu realmente sou?

- ESQUISITA!

- IMBECIL!

- FEIA!

- LERDO!

- METIDA!

- TRASGO!

- CDF!

- EGOCENTRICO!

- MEDROSA! - aquilo foi demais pra mim, eu aceita tudo, menos ser chamada de medrosa, aquele era meu ponto fraco, senti as lágrimas em meus olhos, mas antes de sair correndo, dei um belo tapa no rosto do loiro.

- Você é um prepotente, mimadinho, que se acha o tal. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Você. Não. É. Nada. - rosnei e sai correndo chorando, entrei no salão comunal dos monitores-chefes e subi as escadas para o meu quarto, tranquei a porta e comecei a chorar.

- WEASLEY! - ouvi a voz do loiro gritar. - SAI DAÍ WEASLEY. - berrou mais uma vez. - EU NÃO VOU CHAMAR DE NOVO! - o ignorei novamente. Era ridículo como isso me machucava, eu era uma grifinória corajosa e leal, mas desde que Scorpius descobriu que eu tenho medo de altura ele não parava de me importunar. Me olhei no espelho, meu rímel estava todo borrado, meus olhos vermelhos, meus cabelos estavam mais cheios por causa da correria, eu estava horrível, mas não me importava, eu era esquisita, feia, CDF, metida e medrosa para ele. Tá vou logo admitir, eu sou apaixonada por Scorpius Malfoy, saber que ele me acha medrosa é terrivelmente absurdo, me sentei na janela e encarei o nada.


	2. Que tal eu te provar?

02. Que tal eu te provar?

_**3 dias depois:**_

Faz três dias que eu me recuso a encontrar-me com o Scorpius, não tive nenhuma aula com sonserina, saiu de uma aula e faço um desvio enorme para chegar sem encontrar com ele, saindo da ultima aula vou direto para o salão comunal e me tranco dentro do quarto.

- ROSE WEASLEY, ABRI ESSA PORTA AGORA, EU VOU ARROMBAR! - gritou o loiro do lado de fora espancando a porta.

- E EU AJUDO! - Alvo gritou, eles eram melhores amigos, Alvo tinha entrado em sonserina.

- SE VOCÊS ARROMBAREM A MINHA PORTA, VÃO PAGAR MUITO CARO! VÃO PASSAR TRÊS SEMANAS NA ENFERMARIA, E SABEM QUE EU SOU CAPAZ DISSO. - berrei, eles nunca entrariam enquanto eu trocava de roupa.

- OU VOCÊ SAIU, OU EU CORRO ESSE RISCO. - gritou o loiro.

- EU VOU SAIR! DEIXA PELO MENOS EU TROCAR DE ROUPA! - gritei revoltada, ajeitei as ultimas partes da roupa refiz o rabo-de-cavalo, peguei a vassoura e abri a porta com cara de poucos amigos.

- AONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI VESTIDA ASSIM? - perguntaram juntos.

- Teste de Quadribol. - falei com uma expressão inocente.

- E desde quando você joga quadribol? - perguntou Scorpius levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Desde agora, por que?

- ROSE, VOCÊ TÁ LOUCA, SURTOU? - gritou Scorpius vermelho de raiva.

- Desculpa Scorp, mas não posso me atrasar. - falei passando por ele com todo o ar de egocentrismo que aprendi com ele, sai do salão e fui caminhando para o campo com Alvo e Scorpius no meu encalço.

- Srta. Weasley, que bom ver você aqui linda. - reconheci a voz no meu ouvido, Vinicius Krum, senti um arrepio.

- Oi Vini. - falei virando e abraçando ele, que me apertou forte.

- Vai tentar para quê? - ele era o capitão do time de grifinoria, e James irmão mais velho de Alvo era o apanhador de grifinoria.

- Batedora. - eu sorri e olhei para o lado, o que eu vi foi o loiro vermelho de ódio e um moreno com cara de que iria matar alguém. - Que foi garotos?

- NADA! - falou Alvo andando rapidamente até o irmão e falar algo que pelo que eu li dos lábio dele parecia: "Rose vai tentar ser batedora. Ela nunca vôo e vai tentar ser atacante, tudo para ficar perto do Krum, ela vai se matar e a culpa é do Vinicius.

- O que o Alvo tem? - perguntei ao Scorpius.

- Nada. - rosnou.

- O que você tem?

- Tá saindo com o Krum? - rosnou mais uma vez.

- Não, ciúmes? - ele riu nervoso.

- Por que teria? - ele perguntou com todo seu egocentrismo.

- É tem razão, por que teria ciúmes de uma garota feia, metida, estranha, CDF e _medrosa_? - falei sentindo meu estomago revirar.

- Ah, não, não me diga que. Rose sabe que não precisa me provar nada. - falou o garoto, parecia temeroso.

- Não quero lhe provar nada. Eu quero me provar que você não tem razão. Você é o cara mais sincero que eu conheço. - falei me virando para sair, ele segurou minha mão.

- Não quando estou com raiva. Não te acho medrosa, você é muito corajosa, mas não quero minha melhor amiga morta. - ele falou revirando os olhos. É eu só seria para sempre a melhor amiga dele, só amiga.

- É, não importa. Eu vou indo. - falei puxando meu braço. Eu definitivamente tava lascada. Caminhei até a arquibancada e respirei fundo, eu nunca tinha subido em uma vassoura. Ouvi os nomes serem chamados até que...

- Rose Weasley. - disse Krum, eu me levantei e andei até o meio do campo pegando a vassoura e me posicionando. - Você tem que bater 10 balaços, acha que consegui? - perguntou perto de mim.

- Espero que sim. - falei sorrindo, ele se afastou, eu engoli em seco, ele apitou, eu dei impulso, foi a sensação mais incrível que eu já sentir, o vento nos cabelos, o cheiro limpo, a leveza, era perfeita, era a melhor sensação do mundo. Me posicionei com o bastão na mão, e foi lançado o primeiro, eu rebati facilmente, olhei para baixo e vi os garotos me olhando com cara de "Como assim?", rebati o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto, o quinto, o sexto, o sétimos, o oitavo, nono e décimo perfeitamente bem, eu estava descendo e senti uma batida forte na cabeça, depois perdi o controle de tudo, só lembro de sentir o vento mais forte, e depois apaguei.


	3. E se eu me arrepender?

03. E se eu me arrependi?

POV SCORPIUS

Sabe quando o arrependimento bate e você sente vontade de se jogar do primeiro precipício que você vê. Foi exatamente o que eu senti depois de dizer aquilo, assim que saiu a ultima silaba da minha boca eu já estava arrependido, não precisava eu ver seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, nem ela me dá um tapa, nem me dizer nada, nem mesmo me ignorar, eu já estava arrependido, e me arrependo ainda mais de ter começado aquela briga.

FLASHBACK

Estávamos na ronda, a gente caminhava sem dizer nada, percebi que ela estava aérea e perguntei:

- O que você está pensando? - ela se assustou e me olhou.

- Nada demais. - falou encarando os pés.

- Poxa Rose, você nunca me conta o que está pensando. - falei ficando em sua frente. - Me conta.- a parei, ela me encarou.

- Estava pensando no Hugo. - ela desviou o olhar, ela estava mentindo, era uma péssima mentirosa.

- Está mentindo. - falei rindo. - Me conta a verdade.

- Eu não estou mentindo. - falou encarando a parede atrás de mim.

- Rose é claro que está. - passei a mão em frente ao seu rosto.

- Está insinuando que eu sou mentirosa? - falou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não, mas você está mentindo. Eu te conheço. - olhei em seus olhos azuis.

- Me deixa, não quero falar sobre isso agora. - ela ainda olhava para o nada.

- É o seu pai, não é?

- Não quero falar sobre isso agora. - rosnou.

- E quando você vai querer falar? NUNCA? Por que eu to cansado de tentar saber o que esta acontecendo. - falei controlando ao Maximo a raiva.

- Quer mesmo sabe? - eu assenti. - ótimo, ai vai. Meu pai descobriu que eu to apaixonada e agora fica fazendo de tudo para eu me afastar dessa pessoa. - respirou fundo, ai eu estourei, como assim ela ta apaixonada?

- Mas ele está mais do que certo. - falei exasperado. - Você nem em sonhos tem idade para namorar, principalmente com os garotos de Hogwarts que só querem saber de tirar sua virgindade. - ninguém poderia tocar nela, ela era para ser minha, digamos que eu seja um pouco possessivo.

- O QUE? - ela gritou - NÃO MESMO SCORPIUS, EU TENHO 17 ANOS, TENHO IDADE PARA FAZER O QUE EU QUISER. E VOCÊ NEM SABE SE EU SOU VIRGEM! - gritou ela indignada, eu surtei, como ela não era mais virgem, ela não era mais pura.

- VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS VIRGEM? - gritei.. - QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO, HEIN? VOCÊ É MUITO NOVA. - me revoltei.

- EU TENHO A SUA IDADE. - mas era para ser comigo seu primeiro beijo, eu ser o seu primeiro amor, era para você ser minha.

- EU SOU HOMEM. - eu gritei elucido.

- MACHISTA, É ISSO QUE VOCÊ É. UM IMBECIL MACHISTA.

- MAS É CLARO QUE VOCÊ É VIRGEM, VOCÊ É RIDICULA, NINGUÉM NUNCA IRIA QUERER NADA COM VOCÊ.

- É MELHOR SER RIDICULA, DO QUE UM FILHINHO DE PAPAI BURRO E TAPADO.

- ESQUISITA!

- IMBECIL!

- FEIA!

- LERDO!

- METIDA!

- TRASGO!

- CDF!

- EGOCENTRICO!

- MEDROSA!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Depois disso eu já estava mais que arrependido de tudo que eu falei, eu queria me jogar de qualquer lugar, quando a vi rebater todas as bolas, um sorriso se apossou do meu rosto, mas quando aquele balaço bateu na cabeça dela, eu a vi cair, e ninguém poderia salvá-la, todos estavam e choque, roubei a vassoura do Krum, subi e voei em direção a morena que caia, tive que ser rápido, assim que me encontrei com ela do ar, peguei ela, mas perdi o controle da vassoura o que me fez cair, mas não a soltei, senti o impacto do chão, dores em algumas partes, eu continuava acordado, vi rostos desesperados, senti algo quente na minha cabeça e logo fechei os olhos.

X


	4. Você entendeu errado?

**POV ROSE**

**Abri meus olhos, estavam pesados.**

**- Onde estou?- falei me sentando e sentindo dores em todo meu corpo e pontadas na cabeça.**

**- Na enfermaria, prima. - disse James.**

**- O que eu faço aqui? - falei confusa.**

**- Não lembra mesmo? - eu neguei.**

**- A ultima coisa que eu lembro, é de sentir algo bater na minha cabeça e perde os sentidos.**

**- Foi uma batida feia, sorte que o Malfoy lhe salvou, ele foi muito rápido. - eu pisquei algumas vezes.**

**- Quem?**

**- Scorpius Malfoy. **

**- Ele me salvou? - perguntei perplexa.**

**- Sim. Rose você está bem? - ele perguntou passando a mão na minha testa, eu tirei.**

**- Estou sim. Onde ele está? - perguntei curiosa.**

**- Onde está quem? - perguntou Alvo entrando junto com Scorpius, que tinha ataduras do braço direito, tinha uma atadura enrolada na cabeça, e varias regiões arroxeadas em seus braços definidos.**

**- Oi para vocês também. - falei sorrindo, eles se aproximaram.**

**- Oi, como você está se sentindo? - perguntou Scorpius.**

**- Só um pouco dolorida, você está bem pior. - eu sorri. Ele se encontrava ao meu lado na cama - Obrigada. - falei me levantando um pouco e beijando sua bochecha.**

**- De nada. - ele sorriu. - E Parabéns.**

**- Pelo quê? - perguntei confusa.**

**-Você é a nova batedora da grifinória. - eu sorri.**

**- Éer, James. Vamos dá uma volta? Preciso falar com você sobre a Lilian. - disse Alvo, e James se levantou em um pulo indo atrás dele.**

**- Sabe que isso é só pra deixar a gente sozinho, não é? - ele disse rindo, eu assenti. - Desculpa. - falou olhando para baixo.**

**- Pelo quê? - falei confusa.**

**- Por ter brigado com você. Eu não tenho direito de dizer o que você deve ou não fazer. - ele ainda não me encarava.**

**- Não foi nada. Eu estava estressada pelo dia e acabei descontando em você. - falei esperando ele me olhar.**

**- Mas você não disse aquelas coisas por puro egoísmo. - falou me encarando finalmente.**

**- Como assim? - perguntei curiosa.**

**- Eu não queria que você, ahn, você sabe, não fosse mais virgem, por que... - ele estava vermelho.**

**- Por que... - encorajei.**

**- Digamos que, éer... - foi nesse momento que eu entendi, por puro egoísmo, ai como eu sou burra, não tive outra reação se não me esticar e colar os nossos lábios, ele se aproximou mais de mim, e enlaçou minha cintura com o braço bom, coloquei os dois braços ao redor do seu pescoço, logo ele passou a língua nos meus lábios pedindo passagem, eu entreabri os lábios, e começamos a travar uma batalha pelo comando, nos afastamos por falta de ar. - Acho que você **_**realmente**_** é a garota mais inteligente e corajosa que eu conheço. - falou ele passando um mexa do meu cabelo para trás da orelha.**

**- Eu te amo, sabia? - eu rir.**

**- Eu também te amo. - finalmente, tudo tinha dado certo.**

**- Só pra constar, eu ainda sou virgem. - falei rindo e dando um selinho em sua boca.**

**- Já tinha beijado alguém antes? - perguntou sorrindo, eu fiquei vermelha, e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Seu sorriso aumentou. - Então você realmente é só minha. - me apertou contra si, com seu único braço bom, eu apenas ri e o beijei novamente.**


End file.
